Casts of plaster or other materials are used to immobilize bones, especially arm or leg bones, that have been broken and that must be immobilized for several weeks so that the bone will heal properly. Invariably, people will attempt to decorate or write upon these casts. In addition, various types of cast coverings are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,712 is directed to a re-useable limb protector for use with a cast or bandage. The limb protector includes a stretchable, moisture-impervious material that is adjustable in size to accommodate a wide range of individuals, and is molded of a single piece of skid retardant material. It has a water-tight seal that is accomplished by stretching the moisture impervious base unit, and is locked in place by the folding over of two locking straps. As can be seen by FIG. 1 of this patent, the limb protector ends well above the lowermost point of the cast, approximately at the ankle, and thus does not cover the foot portion of the cast, or the exposed toes of the individual wearing the cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,151 is directed to a waterproof covering for a cast or bandage. The cast covering of this patent has only one open end. The open end includes a flexible plastic strap which secures the covering to the arm or leg of the user at a point above the cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,727 discloses a leg cast covering, including a foot sock complemented by a leg sock having a heel portion and a foot opening adjoining the heel portion. Although this two-piece covering includes a provision for covering a portion of the foot, it does not cover either the toes, nor the toe portion of the leg cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,143 discloses a shrinkable plastic bandage cover. As may be seen in FIG. 2 of this patent, the invention relates to a plastic bandage cover which is shrinkable into place over a cast or bandage by heating that cover. As the cover cools, it contracts and shrinks into a tight fit over the cast or bandage. Again, as can be seen in each of FIGS. 1-5 of this patent, the cast or bandage cover does not extend to cover the toes or fingers of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,817 is of minor interest, as it is not related to a cast covering. Rather, this patent is directed to a sports sock which can be folded over to contain a shin guard. See especially FIGS. 1 and 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,215 is similarly of relatively minor interest, as it is directed to a chap that encircles the leg, not the cast, of a user to protect that user from ticks, other arachnids, and crawling insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,317 is similarly directed to an article for an arm or leg, not for covering a cast. This article of clothing is worn by athletes to protect their arm muscles, or lower leg muscles, from the damaging effects of cold air or cold wind.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,315 is directed to a shin guard comprising an elastic, generally tubular member adapted to tightly surround the lower leg of a wearer in the vicinity of the shin. As may be seen in FIG. 3, this shin guard extends to a position above the ankle of the wearer, and does not cover the toes of the wearer. A stirrup 12 retains the shin guard on the leg of the wearer.